


go around a time or two

by bullshippin



Series: Heavy Metal Broke My Heart [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, nothing new honestly, so warning for that, some of this could be seen a little non-con-y, this is pretty smutty, use of illegal substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshippin/pseuds/bullshippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy meets Patrick at a party while they're playing Truth or Dare. Patrick does things with him against his better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go around a time or two

Rap music has never been Andy’s favorite.

He’s always been in to the harder stuff. Rock. Metal.

This rule wasn’t limited to his music taste, either. He’d always been in to the harder drugs, too. Doing cocaine and prescriptions, where as his band mates on the other hand had always got together to smoke marijuana.

He isn’t actually sure how he’d ended up here, if he’s being completely honest with himself. Jinxx had told him to be there as a wingman, some sorority slut from some social media app wanted to meet him, and yet Andy doesn’t see him anywhere.

Everybody who passes is greeting him, though. A “What’s up, Ballsack?” makes him roll his eyes as an uproar of laughter emanates from a group of his peers in the far corner of the living room that’s probably about as big as the top floor of his house.

“Truth or Dare, Pete?” A blonde girl drapes her long legs over said person’s lap, earning a dirty look from a boy with shaggy light brown hair that Andy gets a strange thought of pulling on. Pete looks uncomfortable himself, but he answers regardless.

“Truth.”           

“Everybody here knows about your relationship with Pat over here,” she motions to shaggy-hair and for some odd reason, Andy’s stomach drops, “but would you ever fuck a girl?”  He wants to snap the girls’ neck, truthfully, he knows the way it feels to have his sexuality questioned.

“Not with you, Kayla, that’s for sure.” This makes the girl draw her legs back and crinkle her nose as she lets out a snarky ‘whatever’. As if on cue, Jinxx wanders over with a drink in his big hands.

“Kayla.” His voice is rough with the sound of cigarettes (or something stronger) and the blonde’s cheeks are flushed. So _this_ is the girl Jinxx has been talking to. Figures, Andy thinks. After sitting down on a plush couch adjacent to the one Pete is sitting on, Jinxx motions for him to sit on the open seat beside him.

He hates himself just a little bit more as he does.

He can hear a tinge of anger in his band mates’ voice as he speaks. “Well, don’t let our arrival stop you from all the fun you were having. Continue.”

It’s a short, less attractive, girl’s turn to ask the question. She turns to the ‘Pat’ guy. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” His voice is sing-songy and Andy wants nothing more than to hear his name with it. He almost wants to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. _What’s even wrong with him?_

“I dare you to take this, Patrick.” She holds out her small hand and two bright white pills stand out against her tinted skin. If Andy had a guess, he’d say it was X. He watches as the boys green eyes shift around their circle and they linger for an extra second on Pete, and again on Andy before he grabs the pills from her hand and throws them in his mouth, tilting his head back to swallow them dry. Andy’s hand is clenching against his tight jeans as he watches the pale skin of his neck move with the movement, thinks about what it would look like if he swallowed his-. _Fuck._

The buzz from his last Perc is starting to wear off and Andy doesn’t even really care. The questionnaire continues and he waits patiently until it becomes his own turn. Most of these people know who he and Jinxx are from the garage and bar shows he and his band perform on their free time, so he’s keyed up to see what they’re going to ask him.

As it turns out, with Andy’s luck, Patrick is the one to inquisition him. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” There’s a moment of quiet, the rap has changed to a slow electronic song, as the boy parallel to Andy thinks.

“How many girls have you fucked?” It’s a totally cop-out question, Andy thinks, and he feels Jinxx let out a silent laugh beside him.

“None,” the response is almost comical as he’d expected, the large group raising their eyebrows in surprise, “I don’t play for that team.” Patrick lets out a choked laugh and Andy resists any bad natured urges that pop in to his head as Pete clears his throat.

The next few moments are hectic as a group of girls who look like they’d never put out run up to Pete with tears brimming in their eyes. “Pete!” One of them says, “It’s Penelope.  She- she got sick and was choking. On her own- on her own vomit. And she won’t wake up. An ambulance is out there and we thought you’d want to go with her.” They’re out of breath and sobbing and Andy feels sorry as the tall man turns to Patrick.

“You gonna ride home with Joe?” When he gets a quick nod in response, he stands up and makes a run for the entrance of the mansion. Naturally, most of the people follow, but Andy’s surprised when Patrick doesn’t. Instead, he leans his short torso over the side of the leather couch and vomits. Taking pity on the owner of the house, he helps Patrick up, letting his short body slot against his own tall, lean figure.

  
-

The bathroom isn’t tough to find. Up the stairs. Two doors down to the left. There aren’t many people up here; the only live sounds he hears are a couple moaning loudly. _Gross._

When he reaches the toilet, he tries to focus on the steady bass of the music rather than the retching that Patrick lets out. Once he’s sure that the boy has got a firm grip on the toilet, he searches under the sink, finding a bottle of Spearmint mouth wash. The heaving has slowed to a stop, and Patrick flushed the toilet, sitting against the wall next to the porcelain toilet. “Fuck.”

It’s almost a whimper and his grip around the bottle of mouth wash tightens before he hands it over.

After taking a big swig and spitting it out in to the toilet, Patrick speaks again. “Thank you.” His voice is raspier, now. He knows it’s from the retching, but Andy can’t help but think that’s how it must sound after he sucks someone off. He shifts his feet. Patrick lets out an honest to god _moan_ , and Andy wants to curse out loud. “What did that girl even give me?”  He sounds exasperated and quite a bit fucked up.

“I think it was ecstasy.” Andy answers.

“Oh, then that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why I wanna kiss you so badly.”

It’s like a light switch is turned in Andy’s brain and he’s across the room in seconds, kneeling to press his lips against the ones’ he’s been looking at all night. Patrick’s mouth is countering his with slow movements, his soft tongue pressing against Andy’s own straight teeth, lingering on the sharp edge of his canines. This continues for a few fleeting moments, Patrick letting out soft sounds in between movements.

Resisting the urge to sit down on top and grind against him, Andy breaks away and helps Patrick to stand up, dropping down to his knees with a sly grin.  
            

Patrick goes to weakly protest as Andy undoes his button, making sure to press the palm of his hand against the hardest part. “I-” he makes a noise caught between a whine and a groan. “I can’t.”

Moving his long pale fingers underneath the elastic band of Patrick’s boxers, wrapping two fingers around him, Andy responds. “Why can’t you?” He says the words with his lips against the fabric, moving against the dark red cloth, practically kissing it.

“Because of Pete-” he lets out a full fledge moan, and Andy lets out a soft sound against him in response, sending him just over that edge. “Oh, fuck it.” And that’s all the approval Andy needs to do what he’s been wanting to, pulling Patrick’s boxers down with his free hands and taking his cock in to his mouth fully.

He takes it slowly at first, teasing him with slow movements, tongue working in slow patterns that he knows drives people crazy. When Patrick’s pleading voice says, “Please,” though, Andy can’t deny it, taking him the whole way to the back of his throat, over and over again.

When Patrick moves his fingers in to his hair, pulling the strands of black hair, Andy can’t help but let out a groan around him. The fingers tighten even further and he can tell the desperation by the buck of Patrick’s hips. Loosening his throat, he takes him in the rest of the way, throwing the worry of gagging to the wind. It works.

“I’m gonna-” Andy repeats the motion, letting his blue eyes meet Patrick’s green , “Oh God. I’m gonna come.”

His release comes in surges, soft sounds punctuating every one. When he’s sure it’s over, Andy pulls off and swallows neatly, savoring. He’s pretty damn sure that only in his dreams will this happen again. Patrick has his pants pulled up by the time he comes back to reality and he’s looking at him with an expression of awe mixed with a new kind of pleading. He already knows where this is going and he’s almost pissed when he feels his stomach drop again anyway.

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this, right?” Patrick looks more sober than he has all night. Running his fingers through his slightly knotted hair, feeling a stab in his gut when he thinks about how it got there, how he can’t feel it again; he answers with a false grin.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

-

When he exits the bathroom Jinxx is outside with the bimbo on his arm, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face in his direction as Jinxx legitimately sings The All American Rejects the whole way to the door.

“I’ll keep you my dirty liiiittle secreeeet.”

Andy rolls his eyes as he takes the long set of stairs down.

 _Not his problem_.

**Author's Note:**

> shout goes out to bekka ily


End file.
